Seat belts in present day vehicles typically comprise a number of individual components which are separately mounted to the vehicle in different locations. For example, a buckle assembly may be mounted on the right-hand side of a vehicle seat, while the retractor for the tongue assembly may be mounted on the left side of the seat to the vehicle's floor, side or door. Additional guides or limit mechanisms may be mounted to the tongue assembly or separately thereof for engagement with the webbing of the tongue to limit, control or position the webbing as most comfortable for the wearer. Such system therefore generally require mounting of several individual pieces to the vehicle's seat, body or door.
What is needed is a seat belt assembly which streamlines and simplifies the seat belt mounting, repair and replacement procedure.